


(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Insecurity, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction, Shame, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt: Johnny starts having trouble getting and maintaining an erection and achieving orgasm. Soon after these problems begin, he starts feeling out a romantic relationship with Daniel. Daniel wants things to get physical, but Johnny is too ashamed to tell him he can't get it up, leaving Daniel with the impression that he's either not sexually attracted to him or he is and can't handle having sex with a man.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 58
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny’s dick was on strike. He hadn’t even noticed at first, because doing anything with it other than pissing hadn’t been a priority, but eventually various clues began to stack up. 

The first time he tried to jerk off, he hadn’t been able to get fully hard or stay that way. He chalked it up to tiredness and whiskey dick and went to sleep. A few days later, when the same thing happened again in the shower he began to worry. 

He tried again, on and off, for a few weeks and couldn’t make it work. He’d wake up with an erection sometimes and try to take advantage, but it would quickly wilt as soon as he got his hands on it. He was starting to forget what an orgasm felt like. 

Like most things that happened to his body, he sucked it up. He stopped trying to masturbate, because it was fucking depressing trying to coax life into the dead fish he was packing these days and never, ever succeeding. Whatever. There were bigger issues in his life right now than not being able to get it up. 

He put it out of his mind. 

It was at around that time that he started noticing LaRusso looking at him out of the corner of his eye. A quick up and down and then looking away before he could meet Johnny’s returning gaze, usually. Johnny would see his cheeks flush when he caught him looking and he thought: oh… shit. 

Then the touching started. It was amazing how the brush of a hand across his wrist could raise his heart rate and make his breath catch in his chest and do _absolutely nothing_ to him below the belt. And it wasn’t that he just wasn’t hot for Daniel, much as his teenage self would have preferred that. Johnny was pretty sure Elle MacPherson in her prime, as seen on the cover of his “well loved” swimsuit edition, could walk up to him buck naked and wanting it and he wouldn’t be able to give her so much as a little twitch of appreciation. 

He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. Daniel frowned and took his own hand back to his side and went back to showing Johnny the kata they were working through together. 

It probably wouldn’t be an issue. Daniel was married and he wasn’t the type to cheat. There wouldn’t be any… occasion that Johnny would fail to rise to. 

One night when they were sitting together in the backyard of Miyagi-Do, beers between them, Johnny caught Daniel looking at him again. This time he didn’t look away and instead brought his hand closer to link his fingers with Johnny’s. 

“Amanda and I are taking a break,” he said finally. 

“Oh,” Johnny replied, startling a little. “I’m- I’m sorry, man.” 

“Johnny,” Daniel smiled and dropped his eyes down to where their hands were touching. “Is it just me here? I thought- well, you know. But lately…”

Johnny swallowed. Here was his out. 

“It’s not just you,” he said finally. 

Daniel’s face split in a wide smile and he leaned close to kiss him. 

Johnny felt like fireworks were going off in his veins at the same time that ice was settling in a lump in his stomach. 

He kissed back.

*

The issue wasn’t pressed for a while. LaRusso wasn’t that kind of girl, Johnny thought wryly. But… it was getting there. Things had started to get more heated between them. Daniel would press him up against walls, would suck on his neck, grab at his ass. The first time that he felt Daniel’s hard dick digging into his leg when they kissed, he jumped a mile and left, stammering excuses as he made his way to the door. 

He still never asked him outright for more, but Johnny could tell that he wanted it. 

He never said anything. He couldn’t. 

He got used to shame sitting in the pit of his stomach, hot and acidic. He felt like a fucking eunuch and the sight of his limp, useless penis disgusted him when he was forced to deal with it. 

Fuck you, he thought watching a stream of urine hit the back of the toilet bowl. He shook himself dry too roughly and tucked himself back into his jeans. 

*

He started to dread seeing Daniel, because each time brought him closer to his own inevitable humiliation. He couldn’t keep getting away with it forever and sooner or later Daniel would find out. 

Worse than that though, Daniel stopped kissing him as much. Stopped crowding him against things and stopped reaching for him with lust in his eyes. Now when Johnny caught him looking at him, he looked sad more often than not. 

One evening, when he was about to head home, Daniel caught him by the wrist and stopped him. 

“Are you attracted to me?” he asked.

Johnny turned to face him and looked at him in amazement. 

“I didn’t- did I pressure you into this?” Daniel went on. 

“No,” Johnny said quickly. “No, of course not. And I- of course I’m into you.” 

“Does that freak you out?” Daniel lifted his head to meet Johnny’s eyes with his own. “Is this the first time you’ve done this with a guy?”

“No,” Johnny ducked his own head. “No, it’s not that.” 

“Then....” Daniel trailed off and sighed. “Can you tell me why you don’t like me touching you? I’m not mad, I just want to know what’s not okay.” 

“I-” Johnny’s voice broke and he found tears welling up in his eyes. “Daniel, I always want to touch you.” 

“But you-”

“I can’t,” Johnny met his eyes again. “I’m… I can't, okay?” 

“I don’t understand,” Daniel replied. He looked away and swallowed. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” 

Johnny moved forwards in a blind panic and met Daniel’s lips in a hot embrace. 

“Please,” he said between one kiss and the next. “Please.”

“No,” Daniel’s voice cracked now and he pulled back. “No, I can’t do this. I don’t want to do something you’re obviously uncomfortable with just because you’re scared I’ll leave.” 

Shamed burned hot in his guts and Johnny swallowed against a lump in his throat. 

“I can’t get hard,” he said finally. “It’s been months now and I can’t get it up. Since before we started this, so it’s not you, I’m just… broken.” 

“Johnny,” Daniel took his face between his hands. “Baby, no. You’re not broken.”

“I can’t give you what you want,” Johnny said, sniffing loudly and trying to avoid eye contact.

“Johnny, I don’t care about that- I mean, I do care, because I don’t want you to be unhappy, but you’re more than a hard dick to me, you know that right? I care about _you_.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Johnny said and then screwed up his face against more tears. 

“Come here,” Daniel said, holding his arms out, and Johnny put his face in the crook of his neck and let himself be held tight. “You’re okay, it’s okay.”

For the first time he allowed himself to think that maybe it was.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Johnny reluctantly straightened up out of Daniel’s embrace. The other man still had a hand wrapped around the back of his head and the other held loosely around Johnny’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay,” Johnny said. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Daniel said with a sad smile, and pressed Johnny forward gently by the back of the neck to lean their foreheads together. “Will you stay here tonight? I want to wake up with you.”

Johnny swallowed. He already felt gross and clingy, but at the same time he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave when he’d been asked to stay. 

“Okay,” he said. 

Daniel leaned the rest of the way forward to bring their lips together briefly. 

“I’ll find you a toothbrush,” he replied. 

*

He hadn’t brushed his teeth next to someone since before Robby was born. Meeting Daniel’s eyes in the mirror he felt a little flurry of butterflies in his stomach. 

“I can loan you something to sleep in,” Daniel said, after spitting and rinsing.

“I’d just be wearing the same t-shirt and boxers I wore today if I was at home,” Johnny replied. 

“Okay,” Daniel replied and reached out to wrap an arm around him and squeeze his hip. “I’ll see you in there.” 

After brushing his teeth, Johnny braced himself against the sink for a full three minutes waiting for his heart rate to go down before he walked into Daniel’s bedroom. Daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers plucking at the coverlet, and he looked up and smiled when he saw him. 

“Hey,” Johnny said.

“Hey.” Daniel walked up and pulled him into a long kiss. “Let’s go to bed.” 

When Daniel let him go again, he started to strip off his outer layers mechanically, turning away while he did it. He felt a hand flat against his back. 

“It’s just me, Johnny,” Daniel said. “It’s okay.”

He let out a long exhale and leaned back against the hand on his back. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Okay.”

They got into bed together and Daniel curled into his side, hand on his chest. 

“Sleep,” he said into Johnny’s neck and followed it up with a kiss against his pounding pulse. 

Against all odds, he did. 

*

When he woke up Daniel was spooned up behind him with a palm resting low on his belly where his shirt had ridden up. He pressed backwards with his hips and was rewarded with a slow grind back against his ass. 

“Good morning,” he said. 

He didn’t have morning wood, which he was grateful for because he didn’t want to get Daniel’s hopes up that being emotionally honest had miraculously cured him. 

“Good morning,” Daniel said, dragging the tip of his nose up against Johnny’s back before kissing into the bend where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna go get breakfast?” Johnny asked. 

“No,” Daniel said contemplatively. “I think I wanna stay here for a while.” 

He nipped at Johnny’s ear and pushed his hand further up his shirt to allow his palm to skate lightly against his abdomen. 

“Is this okay?” Daniel asked, nose now rubbing right behind Johnny’s ear. 

Johnny’s breath left him in a long stuttering exhale. 

“It’s not gonna… I won’t-” he started. 

“I don’t expect you to,” Daniel said. “I just want to touch you. Want to be close. But I won’t if you don’t want to.” 

Johnny turned around and sealed their lips together. Daniel smiled against his mouth. For several minutes they did nothing but trade kisses back and forth while Daniel stroked up along his exposed midriff where his shirt was bunched up. 

After a while Daniel pulled back and tugged his own shirt off before returning a hand questioningly to the hem of Johnny’s. 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Johnny said and clenched his stomach muscles involuntarily as Daniel lifted his t-shirt over his head. 

He crowded back close to him so that they were touching from sternum down to where Daniel’s toes pressed against Johnny’s shins. 

Johnny was achingly aware of Daniel’s erection poking into him.

“You can fuck me,” he said. “If you’d like.” 

Daniel pushed the hair from his forehead. “I would like,” he replied. “But another time. This isn’t about that.” 

He dragged his fingertips up along Johnny’s spine and Johnny felt himself melt against him still more. 

“What if…” Johnny started and then hid his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. “What if I never..?”

“I would still want to be with you,” Daniel replied. “And not for nothin’ but there are lots of ways to have sex. I’m sure we’d be able to make something work for you.” 

“Okay…” Johnny said, not entirely convinced. 

“Hey,” said Daniel suddenly, fingers dipping below the waistband of Johnny’s boxers. “Can I try something?”

“Yeah,” Johnny replied a little breathlessly, mind focused on the ten points of pressure warm against his glutes. 

“Okay,” Daniel replied and lifted his hands again to slide Johnny’s boxers down his hips. 

Suddenly naked, Johnny kicked his underwear off into the farthest recesses of the bed and tried to ignore the rising colour climbing his chest to his face. 

Daniel cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together warmly before moving down his body, kissing along his jaw, his neck, his chest and his belly until finally he was face to face with the cause of all the recent turmoil. Daniel’s eyes flicked up to meet Johnny’s and, not breaking eye contact, kissed Johnny’s soft cock. He didn’t linger, but quickly darted his eyes away and pressed another kiss into the crease of his groin and then his hipbone before looking back up. 

“Can I suck it?”

Johnny could hear the sound of his blood pounding in his ears and he knew his face must now be completely red. Daniel reached out to smooth his hand along his other hip. 

“I don’t think this is a Sleeping Beauty situation and little Johnny’s waiting for true love’s blow job or anything,” Daniel said, still stroking up and down the slight bend of Johnny’s hip. “And it’s okay if you’re not comfortable with doing that. I just… I don’t want you to think I’m mad at it.” 

Johnny blinked and a startled laugh escaped him. 

“What?”

A flush now coloured Daniel’s cheeks. 

“I just mean- it’s a part of you and I care about every part of you. I want- I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You want to love bomb my broken dick because I’ve been mean to it?” Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Daniel ducked his head and then raised it again to meet his gaze. 

“I have issues, that I think you’ll anticipate, with your wording, so we’ll skip over that, but… essentially, yes.” 

“Knock yourself out,” Johnny said, reaching out to card his hand fondly through Daniel’s hair. 

Daniel turned to kiss his palm and then dropped his head back down and took Johnny into his mouth. 

It felt… different. Less urgent, but still nice. If nice wasn’t damning with faint praise as far as sex went. He could feel his dick twitch a little against the warm suction, but it never got past half hard. For some reason it didn’t bother him this time—maybe because coming was specifically not the point of what they were doing here.

He cupped Daniel’s jaw and swiped the pad of his thumb against his bottom lip and Daniel turned to kiss it briefly. He was still stroking the sensitive skin along his flank and Johnny felt goosebumps raising in the wake of Daniel’s hand. 

It felt like afterglow stretched thin and extended more than it did sex, but that wasn’t a complaint. He could happily spend the rest of his life in this bedroom with early morning light filtering through the blinds while Daniel touched him and touched him and touched him. 

“I love you,” he said quietly. So quiet that he wasn’t sure Daniel had heard him until he climbed back up the length of him and kissed him, their lips slanting together softly. 

“I love you too,” Daniel replied, sounding surprised as he said it, as though the feeling had crept up and taken him unawares. 

Johnny smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth and wrapped both arms around him. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
